Courage
by nta-unintended
Summary: Because Love is all about Courage. GaaHina pertama saya, warning inside! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, datar, typo, OOC, dll**

**Nta presents..**

"**COURAGE"**

**Gaara x Hinata pertama saya.**

_**Because Love is all about courage**_

"Kau pikir Gaara menyukaimu?"

Hinata tahu ini situasi yang sama sekali tidak dia kuasai. Digiring ke lapangan belakang kampus yang sepi dengan tiga orang cewek yang haus akan kelemahannya. Menatap dengan ejekan dan berkata penuh dengan cemo'oh. Hinata hanya bergeming.

"Sombong sekali!" kali ini dua orang yang Hinata tidak tahu namanya memegang kedua lengannya dengan erat, salah satunya lalu menjambak rambut Hinata dari belakang sehingga dengan terpaksa Hinata mendongak. Bersiborok dengan mata Karin yang memancarkan amarah yang siap tumpah.

"Kau!" Karin berteriak tepat di wajah Hinata, tapi tak ada tubuh yang gemetar atau mata yang memelas. Hinata tetap diam tapi tatapannya tajam.

"Sial! Mau melawanku hah?" Lihat, tanpa kata-kata pun Karin tahu Hinata sedang mengintimidasinya.

BRAKK!

Tangan Hinata dibanting secara paksa di atas batu, tetap dengan cengkraman yang semakin erat dan menyakitkan di kedua lengannya. Posisinya yang terduduk mebuatnya bertambah sulit untuk bergerak.

" Apa setelah aku menghancurkan tanganmu kau masih bisa melukis?" Kali ini mata Hinata sukses terbelalak, Karin dengan angkuhnya sedang menyulut rokok. Kemudian dia mendekati Hinata, membungkuk untuk melihat Hinata lebih jelas seraya memamerkan seringai liciknya.

"Kau tak bisa apa-apa kan selain melukis? Tapi-" Karin menggantungkan kata-katanya, dengan segera dia melebarkan telapak tangan Hinata dan mengacungkan rokok yang menyala tepat di atasnya."-kalau kau berjanji tidak akan mendekatinya lagi, aku bisa berbaik hati padamu."

Sedikit lagi, Karin mendapat kesenangannya.

"Ti-dak, a-ku ti-dak akan menjauhinya." Ucapan Hinata cukup lirih tapi telinga Karin yang memang sedang waspada mendengarkannya dengan baik. Nafas Karin memburu, Hinata yang melawan sama sekali di luar dugaan. Mendapatkan ide gila Karin membuang sembarang rokoknya lalu memungut kasar sebongkah batu sebesar kepala, siap jatuh kapan saja mengenai telapak tangan Hinata yang terbuka.

"Karin, jangan keterlaluan." Cewek yang memegang tangan kiri Hinata gemetar ketakutan, wajahnya pucat. Mungkin tidak bisa membayangkan tangan Hinata yang sebentar lagi hancur berdarah-darah.

"Kalau tangan kananku hancur,a-aku masih bi-sa melukis dengan tangan kiri," Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian.

Kali ini saja dia tak akan kalah dengan keadaan.

Kali ini Hinata ingin mempertahankan.

"Kalau tangan kiriku hancur, aku masih bisa melukis dengan kaki-" Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Karin yang semakin bernafsu menghancurkannya,"-kalau kau juga mematahkan kakiku aku masih bisa memegang kuas dengan mulutku. Apa pun itu tak akan bisa menghalangiku untuk berhenti melukis, termasuk...tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk menyukai Gaara." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan mantap, di matanya ada kesungguhan. Karin yang kaget sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

BRAKKKK.!

Dan batu yang di pegangnya sukses jatuh ke tanah.

..

...

Sore saat musim semi, langit sedang bertransformasi warna. Cahaya keperakan masuk lewat celah jendela yang tak tertutup, angin menyapa dengan lembut korden abu-abu yang berkibar perlahan. Suasana yang tenang, Hinata ingin segera menyelesaikan lukisannya di ruang seni dan beranjak pulang. Menikmati senja dari luar ruangan.

"Aku kalah, belum bisa membayar uangmu." Hinata menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana seratus meter dari tempatnya duduk berdiri sosok Gaara dengan wajah angkuhnya yang khas.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dua jam yang lalu Gaara bertemu Hinata di pinggir lapangan. Terkesan memerintah dari pada meminta Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku pinjam uang." Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia tahu Gaara, sangat tahu. Tapi Hinata yakin Gaara bahkan tak mengenalnya lalu tadi dia minta apa?

"Aku perlu untuk taruhan, kalau aku menang ku kembalikan dua kali lipat." Gaara mulai kesal, gadis di depannya ini hanya menunduk. Dari atasnya Gaara tidak dapat melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas karena tertutup poni. Hinata sekali mendongak lalu dengan terburu-buru mengeluarkan semua uang dari sakunya. Setelah itu Hinata langsung berlari menuju ruang seni, menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras.

Ada Gaara yang bingung tapi tak peduli, sementara Hinata sednag berusaha merapihkan degup jantungnya yang seakan-akan sedang karnaval.

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, berbicara dengan orang yang kau sukai sangat menyenangkan bukan? Terutama jika kau menyukainya selama satu tahun dalam diam.

"Kau sedang melukis apa?" Hinata hampir saja menumpahkan cat yang dipegangnya, dia kira Gaara sudah pergi.

"Um, ibu." Hari ini mungkin adalah keberuntungan Hinata, takdir sedang berada di pihaknya. Gaara kini di samping Hinata meneliti dengan seksama gambar setengah jadi yang sedang di lukis Hinata.

Hinata tidak pernah melihat Gaara tertarik terhadap sesuatu kecuali balap.

" Rasanya bagaimana?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Sketsa di depannya kan hanya seorang ibu yang sedang memeluk anaknya yang masih bayi?

"Hangat." Untungnya Hinata cepat tanggap, Gaara yang dia tahu sudah tidak mempunyai seorang ibu.

"Apa menyenangkan?" Gaara menyentuh kanvas di depannya dengan gerakan pelan, takut-takut menghancurkannya.

"I-iya." Hinata merinding, Gaara yang di depannya sekarang tampak begitu rapuh. Dia tidak mengira Gaara bisa semelankolis ini.

"Aku tak pernah merasakannya."

Hening, Hinata tak mau mengganggu Gaara. Ada gelombang tidak nyata yang juga menusuk hati Hinata, sesak. Hinata juga sudah kehilangan ibunya.

"Jadi, dengan apa aku bisa mengganti uangmu?" Setelah hening yang cukup lama Gaara memecah kesunyian. Menyesali dirinya yang terlalu larut. Di hadapan orang lain dia tak pernah seperti ini. Tak pernah merasa senyaman ini walau hanya dengan diam.

"Tubuhmu." Gaara menajamkan pendengarannya, lalu menatap wajah Hinata tajam. Gadis di hadapannya tampak baik-baik tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang sering ditidurinya.

"Untuk model lukisanku." Ah...seharusnya Gaara harus segera mereparasi otaknya.

"Aku mau." Entah apa yang mendorong Gaara untuk menyetujuinya. Menjadi model lukisan sepertinya tidak cukup buruk, terlebih lagi di lukis oleh seseorang yang dari dulu ingin Gaara ketahui jauh lebih dalam.

"Oh ya, namamu Hinata kan?"

Mungkin cupid sudah jengah melihat perkembangan hubungan Hinata dengan Gaara yang lambat. Mungkin juga takdir sudah lelah mempermainkan hidup dua orang yang sebenarnya saling tertarik itu. Yang pasti sedikit lagi dengan usaha mereka dapat menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

..

...

"Hinata!"

Gelap, samar lalu semakin terlihat. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang diterima. Ada wajah cemas Ino -teman satu-satunya- yang dia tangkap pertama kali, disampingnya ada Sasori-kekasih Ino yang tampak lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata? Kau ditemukan pingsan! Gaara yang membawamu ke sini. Tuhan...Kau harus mengutuk siapa pun yang berani menyakiti Hinata!" Ino memang _drama queen_ tapi rasa cemasnya sekarang sepertinya berlebihan.

Hinata mulai mengingat-ingat, ada sekelebat wajah Karin , dua orang yang tidak Hinata kenal, rokok, sebongkah batu..Hinata tersentak, reflek dia meraba-raba tangan kanannya. Tak ada rasa nyeri. Menyingkap selimut Hinata merasa lega ketika menemukan tangan kanannya yang utuh.

"Kenapa Hinata? Mereka melakukan apa padamu?" Kali ini Sasori yang angkat bicara,

"Ada yang melihat kau bersama Karin." Ino terkejut, mungkin Sasori baru mengatakannya.

"Karin? Keterlaluan!" Melihat Ino yang kalap, Sasori segera memegang kedua bahu Ino. Memaksa untuk menatap matanya.

"Dengar, yang penting Hinata tidak apa-apa! Kau jangan membuat ulah!" Sasori tahu tipikal Ino, dia akan melakukan apa saja jika sedang marah terhadap seseorang.

"Aku, baik-baik saja Ino," akhirnya Hinata buka suara, Ino dan Sasori langsung menghampirinya. Ino menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"Kata dokter kau syok Hinata, pasti mereka melakukan sesuatu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara?" Hinata menggeleng cepat, kalau Ino tahu dia pasti akan marah besar.

"Jangan membohongiku Hinata, kau tak pernah berurusan dengan Karin. Satu-satunya benang merah yang menghubungkan kalian hanyalah Gaara. Karin salah satu mantan pacar Gaara kan?" analisis Sasori tepat tapi saat ini yang terpenting dia baik-baik saja.

"Gaara hanya mendatangkan masalah, jauhi dia Hinata." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa," ucapnya kemudian, Ino dan Sasori hanya saling pandang. Ino menghela nafas, jemarinya yang lentik membelai puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu, kalau kau memutuskan ingin berusaha. Aku akan mendukungmu." Ada senyum di wajah Ino dan Hinata, sahabat bisa saling mengerti tanpa kata bukan?

..

...

Karin menenggak vodkanya, ini sudah gelas kelima. Penampilannya kacau, hingar bingar diskotik tak di pedulikannya. Entah kenapa dia menyesal tidak membunuh Hinata saja tadi. Hatinya sakit, dia patah hati. Gaara tidak pernah tertarik terhadap seseorang, oke pacarnya memang banyak tapi Gaara hanya menjadikannya pemuas nafsu. Karin tahu itu, dia juga salah satu di antaranya. Tapi saat melihat Gaara yang biasa dingin menatap Hinata dengan cara yang berbeda, Karin seakan tersentak dari tidur panjangnya. Dia tidak terima kalau Gaara jatuh cinta terhadap Hinata. Kenapa harus Hinata?

"Kau-" Karin kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang di sampingnya, dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya dia masih bisa mengenal kalau itu Gaara.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Karin belum mabuk sepenuhnya, dia bisa melihat ujung bibir Gaara yang tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai. Gaara menoleh, Karin merasa seluruh tubuhnya tegang. Tatapan mata Gaara, sangat menakutkan. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang biasanya Gaara perlihatkan pada lawan-lawannya, tatapan membunuh yang cukup membuat Karin bergidik.

"Kau, tidak akan membunuhku kan?" Karin reflek memundurkan wajahnya ketika Gaara mulai mendekat, tepat beberapa senti jarak di antara mereka Gaara membuka suara.

"Tidak sekarang, tapi kalau kau melakukan sesuatu lagi terhadap Hinata aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu." Tak ada nada tinggi, tapi dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya nyali Karin semakin menciut, wajahnya sudah pucat.

Gaara berdiri, hendak meninggalkan karin yang sudah kalah telak. Bagaimana pun dia laki-laki, pengecut namanya kalau menghajar perempuan. Walaupun hatinya toh mengijinkan jika Karin melakukan hal yang lebih terhadap Hinata.

"Akui saja Gaara kau mencintainya!" Karin berteriak kencang, badannya yang limbung berusaha ditegakkan untuk menyentuh pundak Gaara.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, kau mencintainya." Karin mulai meracau tidak jelas, sesaat kemudian Gaara meninggalkannya terjatuh setelah tangannya di tepis oleh Gaara.

Apa benar yang di rasakannya terhadap Hinata itu cinta? Gaara tak pernah merasakannya, dia hanya menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan untuk bercinta. Berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan yang tidak pernah di dapatnya dari seorang wanita. Tapi bersama Hinata, cukup berada di sampingnya saja Gaara bisa merasa nyaman. Apa itu yang namanya cinta?

Berusaha menghapus kegalauannya Gaara menghidupkan motornya dan menjalankannya dengan kencang. Menembus keramaian tengah malam kota Konoha. Hatinya bimbang tapi dia akan segera mencari tahu jawabannya.

Tbc

Author's note :

Ada yang familiar dengan adegan-adegan di atas? Yep anda benar, saya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menulisnya. Ini adalah cerita yang terinspirasi dari serial Mars yang dibintangi Vic Zhou dan Barbie Shu. Saya memang amatiran, kalau kayak gini boleh gak si? Saya pengen nyantumin di disclaimer karena katanya ada komiknya, tapi saya tidak tahu siapa pengarangnya. Ini tidak akn menjadi panjang dan serumit Mars, ini hanya berkutat di masalah Gaara dan Hinata aja ko..maaf kalau lebih jelek dari aslinya. Terakhir kali makasih dah membaca fic saya.*bungkuk


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, datar, typo, OOC, dll**

**Nta presents..**

"**COURAGE"**

**Gaara x Hinata pertama saya.**

**Don't like don't read!**

_**Because Love is all about courage**_

Chapter 2.

Gaara terbangun dengan hentakan badan. Matanya seolah terbuka secara paksa oleh alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ugh." Gaara mengerang, merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ternyata dia tidur di lantai, tanpa alas kaki dan telanjang dada. Setengah sadar Gaara berusaha merangkak ke kasur _King Size-_nya, satu-satunya benda mewah di apartemen sempitnya.

Gaara membanting tubuh. Mencoba lagi menutup mata, berharap ada kedamaian dalam tidurnya.

"Sial!" Gagal, Gaara tak pernah bisa menghindar.

Mimpi itu hanya mimpi biasa tapi hampir selalu ada dalam tidur Gaara. Menjadikannya mimpi buruk yang seharusnya terkunci di kotak pandora. Seharusnya momen itu telah terkubur dan tak tersentuh. Seharusnya hidup Gaara tak bisa terus dibayang-bayangi masa lalu, tapi senyuman sinis dan wajah dingin kakaknya selalu menghantui Gaara. Menjadikannya seolah menjadi tersangka.

Tapi Gaara sadar dia harus segera keluar dari _Zero Point_ dalam hidupnya.

..

...

Bagaimana Hinata bisa berkonsentrasi kalau di depannya ada makhluk seperti Gaara?

Di balik kanvasnya ada Gaara yang duduk tenang dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Dia diam, hanya saja-"Um, a-no Gaara, bisakah tidak menatapku seperti itu?"-pandangan lurus Gaara yang seolah ingin mengulitinya mau tak mau membuat Hinata risih.

Gaara menautkan alis, meminta penjelasan. Bukankah dilukis harus diam dan tenang? Hinata merogoh kantung, mengambil _handphone_ lalu berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Ada permainan bagus," Ide yang cemerlang, dengan begini Hinata tidak perlu merasa canggung. Gaara menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Hampir dua minggu dan sehari setelah acara penyerangan Karin mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak ada pembicaraan, keduanya sama-sama sibuk tapi entah kenapa ada rasa nyaman yang menyusup dalam hati mereka.

"Ma-maaf, seharusnya aku tidak merepotkanmu tiap hari." Hinata meremas ujung kaosnya, takut akan reaksi Gaara. Setahunya Gaara tidak pernah betah di dalam kampus.

"Ah!" Hinata kaget dan refleks membuat kuasnya terjatuh. Gaara sepertinya kalah dalam permainan, selalu saja Hinata tidak didengarkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sepertinya tebakan Hinata salah, Gaara tidak pernah mengacuhkannya. Gaara bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Hinata yang mengulum senyum. Gadis semanis itu adalah alasan kemarin hampir saja dia kehilangan kendali.

Hinata melirik jam dinding besar di sisi kanan ruangan, sudah jam enam dan Hinata sedang membereskan peralatan.

"Kau kuantar pulang." Hinata menengadah, ada wajah datar Gaara di hadapannya.

"Te-terima kasih tapi-" Gaara yang ditolak tidak ada dalam kamusnya, Gaara meraih pergelangan Hinata cepat sebelum sang pemilik menghindar lalu menggiringnya ke tempat parkir. Tangan Hinata, hangat dan lembut. Kenapa Gaara selalu merasakan hal yang aneh saat bersama Hinata?

"Naik ini?" Memang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata? Gaara memang selalu mengendarai motor kan ke kampusnya? Gaara menyerahkan helm dan jaket, Hinata yang mematung membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan kulindungi," ucap Gaara seraya naik ke motornya, Hinata hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menelan ludah.

"Kau harus memelukku agar kau tidak jatuh." lanjutnya, Hinata menyingkirkan semua pikiran buruk. Membonceng berarti menyerahkan nyawa kepada sang pengemudi bukan? Dan Hinata mempercayai Gaara.

Mungkin ini adalah awal bagi segalanya. Gaara dan Hinata yang sama-sama memberanikan diri.

..

..

"Bagaimana?" Hinata diam kemudian menghela nafas, apa mungkin ada orang yang tega melakukan ini padanya? Koridor sudah sepi jadi Hinata dan Ino dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Bukankah ini benar-benar mirip Hinata? Seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya, aku pernah melihat sketsanya di buku milikmu." Ino dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak di jawab pasti sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tapi apa mungkin? Sai-_senpai_ kan ketua di klub melukis kan Hinata?" Bersyukurlah hati Hinata sedang baik kalau tidak dia pasti akan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

"Lukisannya hidup sekali, tapi-"

"Itu hanya lukisan bagus yang dibuat dengan teknik tinggi." Ino menoleh. Sebenarnya dia ingin marah kepada orang yang berani-beraninya memotong perkataannya, tapi setelah dia tahu sumber suara berasal dari si rambut merah dengan tatto Ai di kening Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibir lalu bersembunyi di balik Hinata. Ino? Meminta perlindungan dari Hinata? Yang benar saja!

Alasannya cuma satu. Seluruh kampus tahu reputasi Gaara.

"Kau tidak melaporkannya?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, untuk apa? Semua orang pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Kau selalu saja tidak mau mempertahankan sesuatu." Hinata menunduk, suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Kalau iya apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Sai-_senpai_ plagiat? Benarkan Hinata?" Ino yang berhasil menyerap informasi dengan cepat seperti biasa reaksinya berlebihan.

"Mungkin, cuma kebetulan." Akhirnya Hinata buka suara, ada ekspresi ketidakpuasan di wajah Gaara dan Ino.

"Kau yang seperti ini akan selalu mudah untuk ditindas, kau tahu?" Gaara menatap Hinata tajam.

Iya, Hinata tahu. Dari dulu hidupnya tidak berjalan mulus tapi Hinata hanya berusaha untuk berjalan lurus, tanpa keluar dari zona nyamannya.

"Kau benar Gaara, Hinata selalu saja mengalah!" Bukankah tadi Ino takut terhadap Gaara? Kenapa sekarang malah jadi sekutunya?

Merasa dipijokkan Hinata kembali menerima kenyataan, lukisannya yang diplagiat oleh seniornya sendiri menang juara satu nasional dan sekarang di pasang di salah satu koridor kampus.

"Ternyata kalian menyadarinya." Shimura Sai dengan angkuh berdiri di samping Hinata dengan tangan aman di saku celana plus senyum palsunya.

"Kau memang gadis bodoh." Cukup, Hinata hampir saja menangis.

"Kau sampah." Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara, matanya berkilat marah tapi senyum palsunya masih terpasang. Berani-beraninya ada yang menyebutnya sampah.

"Lalu kalian mau apa? Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau sebenarnya lukisan ini hanyalah karya seorang adik kelas pendiam yang mempunyai pacar seorang preman." Rahang Gaara mengeras, tangannya terkepal erat. Ino memeluk lengan Hinata, suasana sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau juga sampah Sabaku Gaara, terbuang dari keluargamu dan hidup di jalanan mengandalkan taruhan balap. Membuat onar, menjadi pemuas nafsu wanita. Kau yang lebih layak disebut sampah."

BUG!

Sai tersungkur, tidak disangka Gaara akan bereaksi secepat ini. Gaara segera meraih tubuh Sai lalu menabrakkannya ke tembok, wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingan pribadi, kau lebih pantas di sebut sampah!" Sai masih tersenyum padahal darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ino yang kaget hanya bisa diam, Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan lagi, tubuh pucat Sai kembali tersungkur. Tapi Gaara yang sudah tersulut emosi adalah sebuah bencana. Dengan cepat Gaara meraih kerah baju Sai, kembali menyerang dengan banyak pukulan.

BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG!

Ino mulai menjerit ketakutan, baru kali ini dia melihat kekejaman Gaara secara langsung. Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian, dia lalu berusaha meraih Gaara. Menghentikan aksinya, kalau terus berlangsung Sai bisa saja meninggal!

"Hentikan Gaara!" Hinata sudah putus asa, suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf ternyata sanggup mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Saat itulah Sai berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Kau orang gila! Benar-benar gila!" Sai meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah takut dan penuh dengan lebam dan darah.

Gaara terduduk lemas, kepalanya tertunduk. Bersama Hinata kenapa selalu membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali? Hinata tergesa-gesa menghampiri Gaara, memberanikan diri untuk memeluknya.

"Lupakan Gaara, tadi bukan apa-apa. Ja-jangan dipikirkan." Gaara bisa mencium wangi rambut Hinata dan parfum lavender dari tubuhnya. Kenapa? Kenapa perempuan ini malah memikirkan perasaannya?

"Kau bukan sampah, kau lebih baik darinya." Kali ini Hinata membelai rambut Gaara dengan pelan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. Gaara hanya diam, tapi keduanya terangkat membalas pelukan Hinata.

Ino memperhatikan keduanya dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Hinata bisa begitu mudahnya memahami Gaara? Tanpa kata, hanya lewat perubahan ekspresi? Sepertinya Ino tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mendukung Hinata untuk berusaha. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti bersatu, Ino yakin.

..

..

Bulan Juli satu tahun yang lalu. Awan kelabu dengan hujan yang tidak cukup deras, Hinata terdiam di bawah payung. Memandang ragu pada saluran air di bawahnya. Kuncinya jatuh dan dia tidak bisa pulang.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, Hinata menengadah dan tersenyum tapi seketika senyumnya pudar saat menyadari siapa orang di hadapannya. Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya terulur ke saluran air. Berusaha menggapai sesuatu dari celah di antara jeruji besinya.

"Sekarang kau bisa pulang." Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan, lalu segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Ternyata Gaara tak seburuk yang dikatakan orang-orang, sejak saat itulah Hinata sering memperhatikan Gaara dalam diam.

**TBC**

A/N : Maaf kalau ini pendek dan gak kerasa feel-nya. Saya sudah berusaha. Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah me-review chapter pertama. Saya tidak menyangka sambutan kalian luar biasa*big hug. Arigatou, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu karena keterbatasan waktu.*bungkuk. Terima kasih sudah membaca, saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan. Si,mind to review?

Terakhir, bisa membayangkan Gaara telanjang dada? Oh my...*nosebleed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi**

**Don't like don't read masih berlaku.**

**Terima kasih kepada :**

**Ichsana hyuuga, yuuaja, Erryta, hina-chan, chibi tsukiko chan, cha cha, uchihyuu nagisa,**

**Ai HinataLawliet, Asa no Hikari, asyafujisaki, mayraa, A, misstrowbery, Nerrazuri, Marineblau12, himeka kyousuke.**

**Big hug, kalian memberi saya motivasi untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Chapter 3 : Courage**

Ino memang terbiasa melihat Hinata diam, tapi tidak seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini-tepatnya setelah kedekatannya dengan Gaara- Hinata cukup berubah. Wajah yang lebih berseri dan seyum yang bertambah kuantitasnya. Walaupun Hinata masih tidak berbicara dengan orang banyak tapi perubahan itu cukup melegakan bagi Ino.

Lalu Hinata tiba-tiba kembali seperti dulu. Tak perlu orang jenius, cukup dengan alasan lenyapnya Gaara dari peredaran kampus. Sudah seminggu Gaara tidak terlihat, padahal masa skorsnya cuma tiga hari. Gaara memang bukan tipikal anak baik yang selalu berangkat kuliah tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Karena ada Hinata yang menunggunya, walau tanpa kata.

"Punya nomor teleponnya?" Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada _clear bag_ yang berisi peralatan lukis di dadanya. Ino mendengus sebal, dalam keadaan normal Ino pasti sudah memberikan ceramah gratis untuk Hinata. Tapi tidak kali ini saat Ino melihat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk semakin dalam. Hinata saat ini sedang bersedih dan Ino tidak akan setega itu memarahinya.

"Semoga Gaara cepat sadar." Ino menghela nafas lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata di depan ruang seni. Setelah ini mungkin Hinata akan menangis, Ino peduli makanya lebih baik dia menyingkir dan membiarkan Hinata menikmati kesendiriannya.

"Dasar Gaara bodoh! Seenaknya saja menghilang!" gerutu Ino sepanjang jalan. Ino tak pernah sekali pun melihat Hinata menyukai seseorang sampai seperti ini dan dia benar-benar geram dengan sikap Gaara.

...

...

...

"Minum?" Gaara menerima botol air mineral yang ditawarkan Sasori, membukanya dan meminumnya banyak-banyak. Sasori ikut duduk di samping Gaara, menghabiskan sisa minumannya.

"Kenapa?" Sasori memang bukan teman dekat Gaara, dia hanya teman sekelasnya. Tadinya Sasori hanya bermaksud berkunjung ke tempat orang tuanya di pinggir kota Konoha akhir minggu ini, tapi yang di temukannya di apartemen yang sedang dibangun di sebelah kediaman orang tuanya ternyata lebih menarik.

"Aku butuh uang," jawab Gaara datar, matanya menatap hampa bangunan setengah jadi di hadapannya.

"Bukannya masa skorsmu sudah habis?" Gaara mengangguk, membuang dengan tepat botol mineralnya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah di depan mereka.

"Aku butuh uang," ulang Gaara, Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Gaara jadi tukang bangunan? Yang Sasori tahu Gaara biasanya mendapatkan uang dari taruhan balap. Kehebatan Gaara di jalan tidak dapat diragukan, tapi sekarang melihat Gaara dengan topi proyek dan kaos kusamnya mau tak mau membuat Sasori berpikir.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering melamun, apa dia sudah tahu?" Sasori tidak yakin, setelah menyebutkan nama Hinata raut wajah Gaara sepertinya berubah. Hening, Sasori tahu dia sudah lancang memasuki privasi Gaara.

"Aku ingin berguna." Menyandarkan badan letihnya ke punggung kursi, Gaara menengadah dan memejamkan mata. Diam. Menikmati suasana malam dan aliran angin malam yang dingin menyapa kulit wajahnya.

Sasori ikut diam, dia sudah mendengar dari Ino tentang penyerangan Gaara pada Sai yang berimbas skorsnya Gaara. Detail dari A sampai Z, dari awal mula hingga kata-kata yang diucapkan Sai yang membuat Gaara semakin berang. Bagaimana Hinata berhasil menenangkannya. Sasori bukan jenis orang yang sensitif dan suka pada romantisme, makanya Ino sering protes padanya tapi melihat hubungan Gaara dengan Hinata yang tarik ulur membuatnya cukup geram.

"Berusahalah dan ku rasa Hinata lebih senang jika tahu kabarmu, " ucap Sasori memecah keheningan walapun tak ada respon dari Gaara.

...

...

...

182 jam 30 menit tanpa Gaara.

Hinata tidak lupa menghitung, terakhir bertemu Gaara mengantarnya pulang. Tetap diam meskipun Hinata berulang kali mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Hinata tidak tahu apapun tentang masa lalu Gaara jadi dia tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata Sai begitu mempengaruhi sikap Gaara.

"Kau sampah."

Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas. Siapa pun tak akan terima dikatakan sampah, yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah kalimat Sai selanjutnya yang menyinggung Gaara. Terbuang dari keluarga?

"Katakan bagaimana rasanya." Hinata menengadah, ada Karin tetap dengan wajah angkuhnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, taman ini ramai tidak mungkin Karin menyerangnya tapi siapa yang menjamin?

"Memahami Gaara, bagaimana rasanya?" Karin sedikit sebal, berbicara dengan Hinata ternyata membutuhkan kesabaran. Hinata justru berdiri dan bermaksud meninggalkan Karin, Karin yang tersinggung spontan memegang tangan Hinata.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik." Hinata menghentikan langkah dan menatap Karin sekilas, sepertinya memberi Karin kesempatan kedua tidak ada salahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu di mana Gaara?" Hinata menggeleng dan Karin semakin sebal, tiga pertanyaan tapi tidak satu pun suara yang di keluarkan Hinata.

"Dia memang suka seenaknya, tidak peka dan datar tapi sebenarnya dia baik." Hinata mulai tertarik bagaimana pun juga Karin adalah kepingan masa lalu Gaara.

"Ada sesuatu dalam diri Gaara yang sepertinya dia tahan, ada sisi gelap yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapa pun. Apa kau tahu Gaara pernah hampir menembak kepala seseorang saat umurnya 12 tahun?" Informasi yang satu ini cukup membuat Hinata terkejut dan Karin hanya membetulkan letak kaca matanya bersiap melanjutkan cerita.

"Waktu itu dia masih di Suna bersama kedua saudaranya. Pistol yang digunakan milik ayahnya, untungnya tak ada peluru. Gaara diam tidak mau memberikan penjelasan, kau tahu kan Hinata mata Gaara selalu kelam? Ku rasa dia memang mengalami hidup yang berat. Gaara sedang mabuk dan tiba-tiba saja menceritakan ini, waktu aku ingin ku tanya lebih lanjut dia sudah tertidur."

Sebenarnya Karin ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi kalau saja tidak ada suara gaduh motor yang mengganggu telinganya. Motor besar itu tiba-tiba saja ada di samping mereka, tanpa helm dibuka pun Hinata dan Karin hafal mati itu adalah Gaara. Ada Karin yang kaget dan Hinata yang tersenyum apa lagi ketika Gaara memberikan helm yang lebih kecil lalu mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk naik ke motornya.

Karin menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah beberapa kali, kesal dan sebal. Gaara memang selalu seenaknya tapi entah kenapa wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kau beruntung Hinata."

...

...

...

Mengunjungi pantai di siang hari yang terik memang bukan pilihan terbaik. Entah untuk alasan apa Gaara justru membawa Hinata ke hamparan air yang berhenti di titik horizon tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan di benaknya Hinata memutuskan untuk menanyakan kabar. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di atas pasir berlindung dari panas dengan bayangan motor Gaara.

"Baik." Hinata menunduk, memilin ujung bajunya perlahan.

"Kau suka sekali menunduk," ucap Gaara kemudian, Hinata buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan mengamati wajah Gaara. Tidak mau wajahnya berubah semakin merah karena berada di jarak sedekat itu dengan Gaara, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pantai lepas.

"Setiap orang pasti punya masa lalu yang tidak ingin di ingat." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, dia tidak mau di anggap terlalu ikut campur kehidupan Gaara.

"Mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan biasanya akan lebih kita ingat karena akan berbekas dalam hati kita, aku juga begitu." Tak masalah kalau Hinata dianggap cerewet setelah ini tapi dia harus bicara.

"Melakukan kesalahan dan terjatuh tapi itu semua tidak boleh membuat kita menyalahkan diri sendiri. Karena selalu ada sebab dari semua perbuatan kita. Semuanya, orang-orang itu tidak berhak menghakimi dan menyalahkan kita begitu saja. Mereka tidak berhak Gaara, termasuk diri kita sendiri." Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama, Hinata yang di depannya selalu saja tahu apa yang harus di katakan.

"Karena kita berhak untuk bangun, memperbaiki kesalahan dan melanjutkan hidup. Aku juga punya masa lalu Gaara, aku juga punya masalah. Tapi setelah mengenalmu aku, aku ingin berbagi. Aku ingin kita bersama, apa aku salah Gaara?" Gaara cukup terkejut, tidak menyangka Hinata bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kalimat panjang yang jarang di dengar Gaara. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Gaara, ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar dalam hatinya. Menatap wajah Hinata yang damai menentramkan jiwanya.

"Hinata." Hinata menoleh, kedua mata lavender keperakannya sudah berkabut. Gaara memeluknya tanpa tanda membuat Hinata tersentak walau kemudian menyamankan wajahnya di dada Gaara.

"Siapa pun Gaara tidak berhak bersedih seorang diri," lanjut Hinata sesenggukan, bahunya bergetar. Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata Hinata intens.

"Terima kasih Hinata," ucapnya sebelum mengecup kening Hinata dan memeluknya kembali. Hinata memejamkan mata berusaha menyimpan sebanyak-banyaknya memori ini. Memori bersama Gaara..

Tbc.

A/N : maaf lama dan tidak memuaskan. Saya memang tidak bisa menulis satu chapter panjang, salahkan otak saya. Ini masih belum berakhir, masih tbc. Huah, laper... So mind to review? Selamat berpuasa ya

Eh lupa. Pertanyaan Mayra tentang chapter selanjutnya. Coba ganti kata "permainan" dengan "game", ya maksud saya game yang ada di hape. Begitu..


End file.
